Shirts and Skins
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Follow up to "An Awkward Situation". Kurt and Blaine are caught in the den by Finn and Burt, and there is another  awkward  kitchen convo. T for minor sexual content. Hope you like it!


A/N: This is the follow-up to "An Awkward Situation". Due to your amazing response, I decided to write a sequel! You guys are honestly amazing-I couldn't ask for better readers! I woke up to having 30 people favorite "An Awkward Situation" and a few reviews, which just warmed my heart! You guys rule. I know I say that every time, but I can't get over how kind you all are. :) I appreciate every review/favorite/subscription, they're so amazing!

I want to thank aalikane for the spectacular Kurt retort at the end about a certain appendage, and Klaine4evar for the general concept idea. This is unbeta'd and written on 3 hours of sleep, so I hope it's okay! If there are any issues, feel free to bring them up!

As always, I appreciate any feedback. :)

Disclaimer: My name is Molly, not Ryan, therefore I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Finn," Burt said quizzically, "have you seen Kurt or Blaine?"<p>

"They ran into the den awhile ago," Finn replied, eyes not leaving the TV set, "Blaine was chasing Kurt. They're probably watching a movie or something."

"Finn, the TV in the den doesn't work," Burt said, rolling his eyes, "so I doubt that's it. Can you please go check on them? I don't think my heart can handle seeing them…like that again tonight."

"Dude! I don't want to see it either! Kurt's my little brother! And my mom told me what they were doing…I really don't want to see Kurt naked and-"

"Finn," Burt growled, "they won't be naked, and if they are, that Anderson boy won't be alive for long, and Kurt will be grounded until he's dead."

"You can ground people until they're dead?"

"Finn! Just go check on them!"

Finn stomped up the stairs to the den. The door was open, which he took as a good sign. He knew how much Kurt didn't like being seen in anything that covered less than a parka, so he doubted that they'd just leave the door open like that. Finn knocked on the door frame.

"Hey little bro," he said, "Burt told me to check on you."

Finn surveyed the scene. They had Monopoly lying out on the coffee table and were playing what must have been a cutthroat game since they were both pretty breathless and sweaty. There was one weird thing though. Blaine was shirtless.

"Um, Blaine…why don't you have a shirt on?"

Blaine looked panicked for a second, but then his usual self-confident swagger came back. "Well, we're playing Monopoly," Blaine said, still sounding a little breathless, "and Kurt's shirts, and I'm skins."

Kurt slapped his palm to his forehead. There was no way that Finn was going to believe that. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he couldn't be that stupid, right?

"Oh, okay…maybe we can all play together sometime!"

"No!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine shot Kurt an icy look, then smiled earnestly at Finn and said, "Of course you could play Monopoly with us sometime Finn. Now we're going to get back to me kicking Kurt's ass. How's the game going?"

"What game?" Finn seemed puzzled. "Oh yeah! Burt and I were watching baseball." Finn ran down the stairs so that he wouldn't miss anymore of the game than he had to.

"Well that was close," Kurt murmured, "you're lucky he's not too bright, otherwise he would have noticed that there are no game pieces on the board, just houses and hotels. And neither of us have any money."

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Blaine grinned mischievously, pulling Kurt back onto the sofa and on top of him.

Burt turned to Finn at the next commercial break, "Well? Were they both at least clothed?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "but Blaine had his shirt off because they were playing Monopoly. Shirts and skins, you know the drill."

"What!" Burt bellowed, then brought his voice down to a whisper, "What do you mean shirts and skins?"

"Well, it's when teams don't have jerseys, one team keeps their shirts on and-"

"Finn," Burt said, anger rising in his voice, "I know what shirts and skins means, but I don't get why it matters in Monopoly since it's a BOARD GAME where each player gets a different piece."

"Oh." Realization suddenly dawned on Finn's face. "They were super breathless…and Blaine had these purple marks all over his chest. OH MY GOD! THOSE WERE HICKEYS! Where would he get that many from?"

Burt looked at Finn, completely awestruck at how clueless he was being. He liked the kid, and sure, he could be a little slow himself, but this was ridiculous. He watched as Finn finally comprehended what had happened, and almost chuckled at the look of horror that crossed his face. He would have laughed, had he not been horrified that their little "chat" didn't kill the boys' libidos.

"We're going upstairs," Burt whispered resolutely, "but we have to be in stealth mode, okay kid?"

"Stealth mode," Finn said looking puzzled, "that means quiet, right?"

Burt nodded and turned, rolling his eyes so that Finn didn't see. He started to tiptoe up the stairs, Finn following close behind. They both took care to avoid the squeaky third stair, and to keep in the shadows once they got to the hallway. They were completely unprepared for what they saw, however.

Kurt was straddling Blaine on the couch, with one of Blaine's hands gripping his ass, while the other was around Kurt, allowing him to be in a semi-sitting position. Kurt was sucking on a spot right behind Blaine's ear, which was apparently nice, judging by the moans coming out of Blaine. The boys were also grinding their hips together in rhythm. Burt was frozen in horror at the doorway. He broke out of his trance when he heard Blaine say, "Mmmm, baby, shirt off now…we can both be skins." Burt cleared his throat from the doorway.

"Oh my God, Mr. Hummel," Blaine squeaked, practically throwing Kurt off of himself and frantically searching for his shirt, "we weren't doing anything, I swear. I think that maybe I should be going now…"

"No, you're not going anywhere, Blaine," Burt said dangerously, "I think we may need to continue our earlier talk…set some more concrete boundaries."

"Dad," Kurt said from the floor, clearly very annoyed at his dad for interrupting, and his boyfriend for tossing him, "we were following all the rules." Kurt gave a sweetly sarcastic smile after saying it.

That little smile made Burt's blood boil. Kurt had technically been following all the rules, but the kid knew exactly what he was doing. He was great at pushing Burt's buttons.

"Kurt, Blaine, you will meet me at the kitchen table in two minutes, where we will draw out a solid contract for the two of you to follow, since it seems our earlier conversation fell on deaf ears." Kurt and Blaine both looked terrified at how calmly Burt was saying this all. His icy calm reminded Blaine of Hannibal Lecter, and he didn't like it. "Just know that if you had respected my house and my feelings, we wouldn't have to do this. Two minutes."

Blaine scrambled to find his shirt, and looked like he was about to cry. He really didn't want to become acquainted with Mr. Hummel's gun collection. Blaine also was pretty fond of his penis, and would hate for it to go missing, especially before he had a chance to really use it.

"Blaine," Kurt finally spoke, "it will all be okay."

"No it won't!" Blaine had lost what little composure he had left. "He's going to shoot me! Or chop off my dick!"

Kurt started to giggle. "You're so cute when you're angry. And if he wanted to do either of those things, he'd have already done them." Kurt went over to Blaine and attempted to kiss him.

"No! No more touching tonight! I want to keep all my appendages, I'm rather attached to them." Blaine grinned after that last quip.

"You are such a dork, but I love you."

"Love you too."

"Thirty seconds, boys!" Burt bellowed up the staircase.

"Coming!" They chorused, running down the stairs to the kitchen.

The scene that greeted them was oddly familiar. There were a couple of differences, however. There were two chairs at the end of the table where Burt sat, and three on the end of the table where they had sat before. Kurt and Blaine went to take two of the chairs, attempting to sit next to each other.

"I don't think so boys," Burt growled from the end of the table, "Finn will be sitting between you two."

Kurt gave an impatient sigh and spoke, "It's not like we're going to make out in front of you guys!"

"Didn't seem to bother you before," Finn mumbled as he entered the room, "and now we have to sit through a family meeting."

"Well, since it's a family meeting, I think we can all agree that I shouldn't be here Mr. Hummel," Blaine flashed a charming smile, "so I guess I'll be going…"

"Nice try kid, but sit down. And Finn IS still going to sit between you two."

Carole breezed in the door and sat down next to Burt. Once they were all settled, Burt began the meeting.

"We're having this family meeting because a couple members of our household cannot respect the boundaries that we set down in our little chat this evening-"

"Hey, we weren't doing anything that you had forbidden!" Kurt chimed in.

"Be that as it may, Kurt," Carole said, "we thought that a few things could have went unsaid and you would have figured them out. We were wrong, and now we're here to set down certain boundaries."

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn all scowled at that last sentence. If everything was actually written down, it would be much harder for them to bend the Hudmel house rules.

"First of all," Burt started, "articles of clothing are meant to be worn, not ripped off and thrown across the room."

"What if we gently lifted it off?" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Blaine reached over and flicked his ear as Burt gave him a disapproving glance.

"Secondly, feet stay on the floor when you're having _alone_ time." Carole added, eyeing Blaine and Kurt.

"That's just unfair," Finn piped up, "Rachel's feet can't reach the floor when we're on the couch!"

"Okay, how about this, Finn-parties are to remain vertical at all times." Finn nodded approvingly.

"I can think of a few things that I can do vertically as well." Kurt mumbled again, making Blaine blush deep red.

"And to conclude, if you would feel uncomfortable doing something in front of Carole or me, don't do it. Cool guys?"

"Sure!" Finn said, violently shaking his head. "That all sounds fair."

Kurt and Blaine looked considerably less thrilled about the agreement.

"The clothing thing is so unfair! Blaine and I shouldn't have to have shirts on-it's not like either of us have boobs!"

Burt scowled at Kurt. "Be that as it may, it certainly opens up more possibilities for someone to kiss below the neck."

Kurt scowled back at Burt. "Fine," he said angrily, "what would the punishment be?"

"You remember the punishment that I outlined this evening. Blaine and I would become better acquainted with my gun collection, and I would take something of his away, so we wouldn't have to worry about any funny business in the house." Blaine winced at those last words.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" Kurt was desperate to leave.

"Fine, you are all dismissed," Burt said with an official air, "and Blaine, stop looking so frightened-I was joking about removing that appendage."

"It's not like it would have mattered," Kurt mumbled under his breath, "seeing as I have one of those _appendages_ too. I'm sure we could have worked something out."

Burt's mouth fell open, and Kurt and Blaine rushed out of the room before Burt could add to the Hudmel House contract.

"So...want to try out some vertical moves?" Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Maybe later, once I've recovered from my panic attack. He doesn't really have a gun collection, right?"


End file.
